Right angle drives typically include an input shaft that is at a right angle to an output shaft. The input and output shafts are coupled by a pair of gears. As such, power supplied to the input shaft about a first axis of rotation is converted to an output about an axis of rotation for the output shaft that is at a right angle to that input axis. This allows an operator to use a drill or similar device in tight locations.
Typically, the output shaft has a standard drill chuck attached thereto. The input shaft is typically configured to be gripped by a chuck of a standard drill. However, other right angle arrangements are provided in drills where the entire drill is a right angle drill and the right angle drive is not configured as an attachment. In those situations, the input shaft may be directly coupled to a motor rather than providing a gripping portion that is configured to be securely gripped or engaged by the chuck of an independent drill.
The problem with these right angle drives is that the load on the drill is typically not directly applied along the output shaft axis. This causes side pressure and flexure in the output shaft which can cause undesirable friction on the bearing supporting the output shaft. This friction can cause heating of the housing in which the shafts are mounted, which then allows for deformation therein. This deformation can result in undesirable wobbling of the output shaft, which reduces accuracy of the device causing it to become inoperable.
One thing that increases the flexure in the shafts is that the shafts are typically only supported on the outboard side of the gears therein. Therefore, the gears are typically in a cantilevered state which allows for more flexure thereof. Further, the tight envelope in which the beveled gears are housed makes it difficult to support the inboard end of the output and input shafts such with shafts being supported on both sides of the bevel gears. This is because the free inboard ends of the shafts typically would abut one another. Further, due to the very tight quarters, any such support would be extremely small and it would be very difficult to prevent such support from rotating thereby further promoting heat generation and warping of the housing thereby furthering the problem identified above.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a right angle drive arrangement that allows for support on both sides of the beveled gears within the right angle drive.